The present disclosure relates to using photographs in computer simulations.
Computer games and other types of simulations recreate real world environments such as baseball diamonds, race tracks, and golf courses through three dimensional (3D) computer generated graphics. However, such graphics can typically create unnatural visual artifacts such as repeating patterns which detract from the intended realism of the imagery. Some computer games may use a photograph of an actual location as a background, such as a mountains, with computer generated graphics rendered in the foreground. However, there may not be any interaction between the computer generated graphics and the terrain represented by the photograph.